


A way out

by sangerdoing



Series: whatever you touch [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 留档。规矩按百度搜到的我郭法律来，郭外法律懒了不愿意多查，同时没认真查，只是拿来用用，也别把我当正统，想了解整个流程的话自己去百度。也别太在意逻辑，本质是说对口相声，有开各种簧腔，如果影响到了正常阅读的话别来bb我，我爱写什么写什么，不爱看就请您自己动笔。莫名其妙晓哥在我的既定印象里就变成整活王了，为什么呢、这个理由我也还在继续寻找中.jpg依旧是whatever已交往及网线谈恋爱前提，少量r剧透。明智入狱但还未审判期间（与if处决不同，最后依旧没有公开审判，所以才避免死亡）。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: whatever you touch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620847
Kudos: 1





	A way out

来栖晓有个不为人知的爱好。

收集明智吾郎的周边。

但由于这件事无论是在怪盗团之中还是明智的面前，都太过难以启齿。以及当时的他还是寄宿在勒布朗，如果将咖啡店二楼的怪盗基地给搞成明智吾郎单推厨力放出现场，来栖晓有些担心会被团员们吊起来锤。尽管他对明智吾郎的爱恋之心根本就没隐瞒过，但这样不可控的意外还是别发生为好。

以往，他都是把那堆东西连拆封都不敢，买来就连带着塑料包装一起，放在床垫底下的空酒筐的最深处里。这件事只有摩尔加纳知道，那只黑猫也不太喜欢暴露他作为怪盗团团长的私人癖好——尽管祂有些时候似乎看向明智的表情会非常奇怪，但祂是只猫，很难从那张被毛绒覆盖的外表上分辨出具体情绪，也没人会在意祂不过一次两次微妙的异常表情。

虽然偶尔会在祂那里收到例如“明明都把人搞上床了居然还在收集他的明信片吧唧抱枕手办周边，来栖晓你是不是有什么毛病”之类毫不客气的评价，来栖晓则一直都是左耳进右耳出，只当自己在听家猫的喵喵叫。

这堆东西在他出狱之后和他一起回了老家。

来栖晓在回家之后自然是不加掩饰，将所有的东西拆包之后满当当地塞满了整个屋子。然后又紧急下订买上好几个亚克力的透明盒子，郑重地将明智吾郎给他的手套里三层外三层地装在里面，摆在了自己书桌的台灯旁边。

——尽管这一行动非常不幸地被打扫屋子的母亲发现了，随后迎来了一通说教，并被迫当场出柜。不过父母也不是什么不够开明的人，花了点时间之后还是接受了儿子的这一选择——尽管他们也并不知道实际的出柜对象已经生死不明。

伴随着新一年暑假的到来，来栖晓接受了东京友人们的邀请，和他们一起踏上了全国旅游的旅途。在意外的地方他又看见了熟悉的身影，从此他就又开始通过人脉找寻那位的具体位置。

然后，他在找到正确门路打算探监的时候，鬼使神差地，带上了自己的那个痛包。

也不是想要彰显自己有多喜欢他，也不是想要显摆些什么胜利者的姿态，归结到底他可能只是觉得明智如果看见这些东西后的表情会很有趣。这行为充其量只是一个无伤大雅的恶作剧——大概吧。

来栖晓将痛包摆在了聊天台上，原本专门供律师放资料的位置被他在等待另一位到达的时间里，百无聊赖地将大部分能平铺开的东西给掏了出来。

明智吾郎原以为自己会获得一场感人的重逢。

虽然很可能找到这里的来探望他的可能只有新岛冴，但还是在心底有那么万分之一的概率确实在期待着到来的会是来栖晓。说真的，真要让他看见了来栖晓的脸，说不定会当场控制不住情绪。

然后他真的没能控制住情绪，嘴角抽搐了起来。

明智吾郎艰难地将附有冲击力的摆阵画面加载进脑海，然后机械地移动了一下视线的落点，发现带他来这里的狱警脸上的表情也异常精彩。狱警甚至伸手搭上了左肩的对讲机，仿佛下一刻就会认为坐在那里的家伙并没有通过正常程序进入，是个狂热的、可能危害监狱管理的明智脑残粉——事实上来栖晓也确实是。

来栖晓要真是个追星族的话，怕不是最成功的那种。把自己的偶像搞到手之后还靠着赌命一样的行为把偶像给送进监狱，实在不是称得上有趣的独一无二的成功经历。

要不是他现在确实没有多少自主权力，他肯定会选择直接掉头走人。

“算我求你了，别把我搞出去。”

“嗯？开场第一句就是这个你也太扫兴了吧？”来栖晓显然没有被这句话给打击到，而是兴致勃勃地透过隔音玻璃看着明智吾郎脸上的风云变幻，并真心实意地觉得探监不能带食物是真的很亏。

明智吾郎眼角一抽，翻了个白眼随口说道：“我一想到你可能还会买我的等身抱枕就头疼。”

“……”

伴随着对面陷入诡异的沉默，明智吾郎目瞪口呆地看着支支吾吾不敢说话的来栖晓，傻了眼：“喂，晓……你该不会真的买了吧？”

“呃，啊哈哈哈。”

“买了几个？”

“对不起，买了十个。”

明智吾郎现在异常痛恨起来栖晓的诚实、心直口快与脱线。他无所事事的时候确实想过假如出狱了会是何种状况，但怎么也没有想到第一个应该被规划进猜测的居然是被一堆自己的等身抱枕给围绕在中间。太丢人了，来栖晓绝对是被他的一堆损友带跑偏之后更加毫无节制了。然而明智已经没法管控到来栖晓的生活——要是他能管到的话，他绝对会在那家伙买回周边的第一刻就将那堆玩意送进焚化炉。

“那啥，等你出狱？”言下之意基本就等于他会将那堆滑稽的家伙留上一辈子，明智吾郎觉得头更加痛了起来。

“……我真的不想出去了，谢谢，不用帮助了。”明智吾郎有些艰难地出声回绝道，即便他还是将目光诚实地落向了那堆东西。

里面的一些藏品看上去颇有年头，这让他想起了一些微不足道的过去，然后为了证明自己的猜测开口试探：“说起来，他们真正向我要授权的时候确实拍过几套图说要去将那些东西做成周边……应该已经快两年了吧？或者三年？”

“准确来说是两年半。”来栖晓根本没有意识到这是明智吾郎下的套，“你说的应该是这一套明信片和这一套书签，配套还送了挂画。”

明智吾郎眯起了双眼。

“我记得那玩意是电视台访谈综艺场贩限定版的抽奖赠品，我曾经有搜过，两年半之前中古店里就能卖出天价的那种。所以说你这是高价买下的限定版？还拿到了内部赠送的挂画？我是不是小看了你的能耐啊，joker？”

来栖晓心虚地不敢和他对上视线。

说真的，明智吾郎真没料到来栖晓对自己的狂热程度已经到了这种份上，而且就那一大堆的东西里不仅有手办徽章，就连自己代言的高档男士包也明晃晃地杵在那里。要不是有人找上自己拍个广告当个女士衣服的背景板，而当时正忙着想对策对付怪盗团，来栖晓说不定还真的会收藏上一套衣服——不管是男装还是女装——但愿他没有想要借物思人搞了一套自己学校的校服，明智吾郎将渺茫的期望寄托在他那些朋友上，但愿他们会拉着他不让他做这种事。

不过明智吾郎也没办法真就这个问题斥责来栖晓什么，要说也是他自作自受，谁让他几乎能算上死了两回呢。到头来他也没办法给来栖晓留下些什么，来栖晓将那堆玩意用来追悼还是单纯收藏，都不在他的管辖范围。更何况他现在出狱的希望也过于渺茫，被判死刑也并无不可，这种情况下还对自己男友的奇怪癖好作出什么限制，才是最差劲的做法。

“你该不会就只是来炫耀你收藏了多少我的周边的吧？如果只是这样的话，请回吧。”明智吾郎说道，“还是说你真就这么闲？没其他事要做？”

“现在还在假期中，也没什么必须要做的事，就算再一次结束了怪盗生活，大学入学也还没开始。好不容易申请下来的机会，你也别这样急着赶我走啊。”来栖晓耸耸肩，“吾郎你就真的不关心你到底会被怎么审判的吗？”

“不关心，直接给个死刑宣判就可以了，反正也没有律师来帮我辩护。冴小姐应该还在对狮童正义提起公诉吧。”就算不审判明智估摸着他也还会是被关到死，即便他已经不打算狱中自杀了。但这样的生活也着实憋屈，如果不是再次与来栖晓相遇，他怕不是早就选择了一了百了。

“啊？又没想到一起，我想给你判无期来着。”

“哈？”

“毕竟你这么聪明，既然已经活下来了的话那就做点更加有贡献的事呗，虽然不能进什么能领导别人的地方，但扶老奶奶过马路还是OK的。”

明智吾郎嘴角抽搐：“那还真是谢谢你的夸奖了。”

“这有什么不好的吗？”反倒是来栖晓，将问句丢回给了问题本身。

明智吾郎无奈地摇摇头，来栖晓很久以前就和自己讨论过这个问题，想要在未来与自己一起开一个咖啡店卖卖甜品什么的。不过那时候他也不认为自己能活下来，放到现在，就算自己真的能够活下去，也对社会没什么益处——或者像他说的那样，充其量也只能做点微不足道的事。明智吾郎将想到的颓废念头吞了一半回去，只提起了无关紧要的另一半原因：“一、我现在非常不想出去；二、无期一般会靠交保释金来出狱，要被保释的话我交不起那个保释金，也不想被名义上的保护勘察期、实质软禁的出狱方式左右人生，况且你也没有那么多钱，所以你就死了心吧。”

“就算我让丸喜老师来要求你对他的研究提供帮助呢？”来栖晓提起了另一位的名字，然后又自顾自地语气低落起来：“不过丸喜老师现在已经辞去了心理老师的职位，连大学的学术研究也不做了，就像祐介一样想要观察人类，转职去当出租车司机——可他愿不愿意……”

“为什么？”

明智吾郎打断了来栖晓的碎碎念。

明明自己就不应该被他投入如此多的关心，也没必要事事都安排妥当，甚至是做到这种份上。

“将功补过啊。”

然而来栖晓只是轻飘飘地说出了自己的目的，想到他以前做出的那些事，明智还不得不考虑他是真的别无所求。

“……感情是我之前在说废话。”

明智吾郎完全搞不懂来栖晓。

或者他就没搞懂过这个主动约他没人影、然后又在另一个闲暇得空的时间里跑来约自己的家伙，来栖晓做事随性地很。明明他最讨厌的就会是这种没什么计划兴致使然的家伙，却又反复被他找上门来，然后不得不答应他的交易或者是请求。来栖晓总是没有任何迷茫地向着自己想要的结果寻求帮助，同时也会选择最优的行动来让结果不会伤害到任何人。这和明智的做法背道而驰，甚至他也很难拒绝来栖晓伸出的援手。

尽管他很久以前就从来栖晓那里得来了一个模棱两可的答案，但老实说他们的缘分本应该在天鹅绒房间的见面就走到尽头。无论拉雯妲找出的理由是什么，在她找上自己的第一秒明智就知道自己无法回绝。她帮他们搭上了线，而来栖晓顺着线一路到了自己的面前。

现在他就坐在面前。就算是无心之举，他也靠着那些外物击垮了自己的最后一道防线。明智吾郎曾以为到了这个地步更不会有人想要救他，而实际上总是有个家伙在固执地在伸出手，就算自己从未回应过，也还是想办法帮助他从深渊里脱身而出。

明智吾郎叹了口气，看着玻璃外过于灿烂的笑脸，想着自己未来可能从他房间里看见的手办——就算并没有出过那种东西，明智也相信来栖晓绝对会用他那点歪了的技术力做出来——充满忧虑地说道：“你该不会想把我搞成你的收藏品吧，全世界独一无二的那种？”

“不，怎么会，啊哈哈。”来栖晓虽然没有想到这个份上，但他也不得不承认明智吾郎说出口的时候自己有些心动——而这造成了那家伙的误会。

明智吾郎用充满怀疑的眼神看着他：“……你要是不打算说谎的话，大可不必这样来敷衍我。”

来栖晓有些心虚，但他注意到明智的表情不知道为什么显得微妙起来，然后耳边的电话里就传出了他小声说的一句话，这没逃过来栖晓的耳朵。

“比起照片抱枕什么的来说，果然还是真人要更好吧……”

来栖晓看着明智吾郎脸上腾起的红艳蔓延至耳尖，无自觉地将话说出了口：“……吾郎，如果你不脸红着说这种话，可能会更有说服力。”

“买我周边的人没资格说这话。”明智吾郎撇起嘴，不敢与他对上视线。

“时间到了。”

正巧在此时，狱警的提醒到了。

来栖晓只能匆匆留下一句“我还会再来的”就眼睁睁地看着狱警将电话扣回了台座。

明智吾郎顺从地伸手让狱警将拷锁扣回他的手腕，然后回给了来栖晓一个“滚”的口型。

外界的信息只会让他更想要活下来，而来栖晓也不经常来这里。或是学业或是工作，被社会束缚着的人总有各种各样的事物需要处理。

他依旧没有被公开审判。因为来栖晓的活动，虽然被告知了会再次走个形式，但明智吾郎看见辩护席上的新岛冴带着律师徽章看着他被带入场的时候，就明白了一切。

明智吾郎自身又对未来没有多少期盼，和普通人的正常生活相去甚远的他根本就没留下多少有意义的联系，对他来说的未来也没留有选择的余地，或是终身监禁或是想办法减刑，或是借着来栖晓的援手将自己从这个地方弄出去。

……虽然最讨厌的是被人左右自己未来的命运，但真有这样一个狂热粉丝打算将他套牢的话，其实也没有想象中那样令人难以接受吧。


End file.
